dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Cabba
|team = Team Sixth Universe |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = Sadal |manga debut = Chapter 7 (Super) |anime debut = DBS032 |movie debut = |ova debut= |game debut= |family = |techniques = |tools = }} is a Saiyan from the Sixth Universe. He is one of the five members from Team Sixth Universe that represents the Sixth Universe in Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition.Dragon Ball Super chapter 7, pp. 18 Personality Unlike most examples of the Saiyan race, Cabba is shown to be a fairly good-natured and individual with a kind disposition. Friendly and forthcoming, he willingly started a conversation with the senior Saiyans, Son Gokū and Vegeta, chatting them up despite them being strangers. As a Saiyan from the Sixth Universe, he helps stop criminals and lawbreakers within their Universe, and as such, has a sense of justice. However, like all Saiyans, he enjoy's combat, and promises to not hold back in his matches in the tournament. As he managed to pass the preliminary test of the tournament, he also seems to be rather intelligent.Dragon Ball Super chapter 8, pp. 3-6 Appearance Cabba's appearance is fairly standard for a member of the Saiyan race, though he appears slightly frailer than the rest. Along with his frail build and young appearance, he has narrow eyes and a gentle face. His hair is in the same spiky black hair his race is known for; notably, it resembles Gohan's hairstyle from his early adulthood. As noted by Vegeta, Cabba's clothing is in the style that the Saiyan's wore before they were annexed by Freeza's ArmyDragon Ball Super chapter 8, pp. 3; his attire consists of a simple iron breastplate, attached with shoulder-straps. Underneath is a bodysuit, blue in colour, as well as brown armbands, purple and brown boots, and a belt with a silver buckle. Part II Hakaishin Champa Arc Cabba is one of the members of Team Sixth Universe, brought by the Hakaishin to compete in the tournament on the Planet of Nothing.Dragon Ball Super chapter 7, pp. 18 Before starting the preliminary written test, he specifically goes to talk to Son Gokū and Vegeta, as he can tell they're Saiyans. He explains how the Saiyans from the Sixth Universe work to the senior Saiyans, before promising to not hold back in the ring, as well as promising to Vegeta that he'll take him to the Saiyan's homeworld, Sadal. He would later go on to pass the preliminary test.Dragon Ball Super chapter 8, pp. 3-6 After the battle between Piccolo and Frost, Cabba defends Frost against the claim that he was cheating. However, after Frost is revealed to have cheated, Cabba is shocked at this. Cabba became disheartened when he learned of Frost's true nature.Dragon Ball Super episode 34 In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Cabba is one of the members of Team Sixth Universe, brought by the Hakaishin to compete in the tournament on the Planet of Nothing.Dragon Ball Super chapter 7, pp. 18 Before starting the preliminary written test, he specifically goes to talk to Son Gokū and Vegeta, as he can tell they're Saiyans. He explains how the Saiyans from the Sixth Universe work to the senior Saiyans, before promising to not hold back in the ring, as well as promising to Vegeta that he'll take him to the Saiyan's homeworld, Sadal. He would later go on to pass the preliminary test.Dragon Ball Super chapter 8, pp. 3-6 Trivia * Like all Saiyans, Cabba's name is a pun on a kind of vegetable. In this case, his name was likely taken from . References Category:Inhabitants of the Sixth Universe